Lights! Camera!
by Kitsune-Sam's
Summary: Rin decides to buy a camera to help with his training and Ai just looks adorable with his sleep mussed hair.


Lights! Camera!

A/N: Okay this has probably still got quite a few mistakes in it, forgive me. Written based off a Tumblr prompt by chibi-artist (link on my profile).

.

Rin sat at his desk, pulling his video camera out of its carry case. He had gotten it in hopes that it would help to improve his swimming technique. It was training method the coaches had used when he was swimming in Australia so that the swimmers could spot the faults in their strokes and work on fixing them. It had worked rather well then and, after a discussion with Nitori, he had bought himself a small, waterproof camera.

Nitori had happily agreed to record his senpai, and boyfriend, so that he could improve and had been quite intrigued by the training method. Rin had offered to record Ai swimming but the blue eyed boy had just blushed and shook his head, saying that since it was the first time they were using it, and it had been Rin's idea in the first place, that they should focus on recording Rin's technique.

Rin had simply stared at the flustered boy with one eyebrow raised until the other had given in and admitted to being somewhat camera shy. The red headed boy found Nitori's blush endearing and didn't push the topic further. Nitori spent the rest of the session filming and timing Rin, as well as getting in a few of his own laps, after making Rin promise not to secretly record him.

Shaking his head at the memory of yesterday's training session; Rin pulled his attention back to the camera in his hands. It was early on Sunday morning with the sun barely up and, having finished his homework the night before and no swimming practice today, he had decided to look over what they had recorded to find his areas for improvement.

He had been watching the playback for about ten minutes when he heard movement coming from the bed. He glanced over to see Nitori's head emerging from under the blanket. The silver haired boy looked at the empty space beside him while rubbing at his eyes groggily before turning to face Rin.

"Good morning Rin-senpai," he managed to get out around a giant yawn.

"Mornin' Ai."

Crimson eyes swept over the rather dishevelled appearance of the younger boy as he yawned once again. A smirk spread across Rin's face as an idea formed and he slowly raised the camera after setting it to record. He looked down at the small screen to make sure his boyfriend was completely in view.

"Hey Ai, nice bed head," he teased.

Ai pouted and ruffled his hair with his hands which only succeeded in making it worse.

"Shut up. You usually have worse bed hea-"

Nitori's sentence cut off abruptly as he looked up to see his grinning boyfriend with the camera in his hands.

"Are you recording me?" he asked, looking shocked. When Rin's smirk grew Ai had his answer and felt his face heat up.

"T-turn it off Rin!" he spluttered feeling beyond embarrassed.

"Nope," Rin answered sounding rather smug.

"Rin-senpai! Turn it off now!"

"Never."

"Rin turn it off or..." Nitori looked down at the sheets trying to think of a way to convince his boyfriend to stop recording him. His eyes widened a moment later as it hit him. He threw back the covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood up to reveal that he was only wearing one of Rin's old tops, that fell to just above mid-thigh, barely covering his navy boxer briefs.

"Rin, turn it off," he said softly looking down at his feet. Blue eyes rose to meet red before Ai lifted his head as he said, "Or I'll tickle you."

Rin narrowed his eyes, which had been pleasantly exploring the others body until he spoke, and frowned.

"You wouldn't dare."

Ai said nothing, his eyes darkening and a mischievous smirk crawled across his face as he began to stalk forwards towards Rin. Rin gulped and felt the heat beginning to pool between his legs. He swore that look would be the death of him. Nitori had been growing a lot bolder since they began dating a couple of months ago. _"__Especially since he's been hanging around with Nagisa a lot more too,"_ Rin thought wryly.

Rin placed the camera down on the desk and raised his hands in front of himself like a shield.

"Ai, no!" He stood up and took a step to the side but Nitori simply followed him, raising his hands and smirking wider, showing his teeth. Rin backed up, keeping his eyes trained on Nitori, until he felt his back hit the wardrobes. His eyes widened as Nitori pounced, hands going straight for his middle.

"A-Ai!" he squeaked before he burst out in hysterical laughs. "S-s-s-stop... No d-don't..."

Rin could hardly get his words out between the laughter and was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe. He took a chance and stepped out to the side, backing away from Ai again but he only managed two steps before the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell onto the bed, sprawled on his back. Rin panted heavily as he lay there but his reprise was short lived. He heard Nitori chuckle, rather evilly in his opinion, before once again pouncing on the older boy. He crawled up between the red heads legs and began tickling him again.

"Aaaahhh! S-sss-stop!" he begged breathlessly, tears of laughter building up in his eyes. Ai merely giggled and continued to wriggle his fingers against his senpai's sides. Rin, now unable to speak for laughing so hard, began to flail his body in hopes of stopping his evil boyfriend. But the silver haired boy was persistent and wouldn't let up. Seeing that his plan wasn't working, Rin made to grad the boys arms and, after a few failed attempts, managed to secure the smaller wrists in his grasp. He held Nitori's arms up and away so that he couldn't reach his body and tried to catch his breath.

"Now who looks all ruffled? Senpai," Ai asked, smirk back in place as he looked down at the elder male.

Rin's jaw fell open for a few moments as he just stared bewildered at the boy above him. He quickly snapped it shut and narrowed his eyes.

"You little shit."

Nitori _'hmphed'_ in reply as his smirk grew wider, eyes glinting.

And there was that look again. It wasn't fair, Rin thought as he lay there trying to look angry but feeling the arousal rising again. _"Too fucking irresistible,"_ he thought as he sat up and pressed his lips to Nitori's. Blue eyes widened dramatically before Ai jerked his head back and gazed at his boyfriend, lips parted slightly. He blinked twice before smiling wickedly, grabbing the front of Rin's shirt and pulling the other into a heated kiss.

Rin responded immediately, bringing a hand up to cup Ai's cheek as he moved his lips against the others. Ai sucked Rin's bottom lip into his mouth before biting down on it none too gently then running his tongue along the flesh as a small apology.

"_Yeah. Definitely bolder now,"_ Rin thought, sliding the hand that was still resting on Nitori's jaw behind his head and lacing his fingers through the silver hair. He tilted his boyfriends head to the side and thrust his tongue inside the others mouth. Ai responded eagerly, his tongue entwining with the one invading his mouth and hummed happily. He released his grip on Rin's shirt and slipped his arms loosely around his neck, fingers playing with the ends of his red hair.

Rin moved his free hand up and under Nitori's (his old) shirt, rubbing his thumb against his right nipple. The silver haired boy arched into the touch and sighed happily as his head fell backwards breaking the kiss. Rin kissed his way along Nitori's jaw until he reached his ear where he sucked the flesh and nibbled gently, wary of his sharp teeth. Ai moaned and pulled the strands of hair between his fingers harder in response.

Rin moved his hands to the hem of Nitori's shirt and started pulling it up slowly, giving the other a chance to unwrap his arms from his neck and lift them above his head. As soon as the shirt was off Nitori's head Rin threw it to the floor and lent in to lick the newly exposed skin. Ai gasped with pleasure and raked his nails gently across the red heads scalp. He untangled his fingers carefully from the red hair and pulled Rin's head up for another kiss. He let go of his face and proceeded to run his palms over the clothed muscles of his boyfriends' chest.

It wasn't long before Ai craved skin to skin contact and broke away from the kiss to pull at the bottom of Rin's shirt. Rin solved the issue by grabbing the shirt behind from his neck and pulling it off in one smooth motion. Ai pounced once more and pushed the taller boy backwards until he was lying on top of him chest to chest. Still situated between Rin's legs, Ai purposefully rolled his hips against the others, pressing their hardening erections together.

They both moaned at the contact and their lips met in a messy kiss. They continued to rub against each other, moaning into the kiss and Rin's hands reached down to squeeze Ai's ass and press them more firmly together.

"Fuck. Ai, this isn't enough," Rin gasped out as Nitori thrust his hip harshly against his. He wrapped his arms around Nitori's back before flipping them over and reversing their positions. He untangled himself from the smaller boy and crawled over to the edge of the bed, sticking his arm down beneath to search for the lube that had fallen there the last time they had sex. Fingers quickly located and wrapped around the bottle and Rin smirked triumphantly as he moved back over towards Ai.

As Rin settled back near his feet, Nitori spread his legs in silent invitation, bringing one hand up to rest near his head which was resting to the side on top of the pillow as he gazed at his boyfriend, eyes filled with lust.

"Shit, Ai. Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" Rin asked.

"Hopefully fuck me until I'm screaming your name," Ai practically purred in response.

Rin groaned at the mental image the younger had supplied and wasted no time pulling the dark blue boxer briefs from his body, releasing his cock so it stood proudly against his stomach. He quickly popped open the cap of the bottle of lube and poured a liberal amount onto his fingers, coating them. He moved his slicked fingers between Nitori's ass cheeks and massaged the puckered hole a few times, spreading the lube around, before pressing the first finger in. He watched Nitori's flushed cock twitch in response and a low moan was drawn from the smaller boys' lips. He thrust the finger in and out a few times, noticing that Ai was still rather loose from them having sex in the early hours of the morning.

It wasn't long before he pulled the finger out and had a second joining it to help stretch him. He went a little slower this time, taking his time to scissor and twist his fingers. He pressed a little deeper and dragged his fingers along Nitori's inner walls as he pulled them back.

"Ah Rin!" Nitori gasped, arching off the bed.

Rin smiled to himself and continued to rub that spot for a while, quite happy to listen to the silver haired boy gasp and watch him writhe beneath him. He soon added a third finger stretching Nitori further until he was practically begging Rin to just fuck him already.

The red head happily obliged and removed his fingers, causing Ai to whine at the loss despite his earlier pleas. He sat back and pulled his pants off, quite glad he had decided to go commando this morning. He grabbed the lube and poured some more into his palm and spread it onto his cock, hissing at the cold feeling against his heated skin.

He crawled over Nitori and kissed him passionately, then lined himself up with his entrance and started to push in slowly. Ai gasped and lifted his hands to pull at the red hair of his boyfriend as he was filled completely. Once he was fully sheathed within his smaller boyfriend Rin paused to give him time to adjust. Nitori simply whined at the lack of movement and pulled the hair in his fingers harder.

"Move, Rin," he pleaded.

Rin left out a breathy laugh at Nitori's impatience and slowly pulled almost all the way out before thrusting backing in. They both gasped at the familiar feeling and Rin set a slow and steady pace. He rolled his hips languidly, basking in the feeling of being surrounded by Ai's tight heat.

"Rin, more. Harder," Nitori begged, moving his hands from Rin's red hair to his back.

Rin pulled back and thrust in with more force making Ai moan thankfully. His thrusts started to become faster and Ai loosely tangled his legs with Rin's. The red head started to change the angle of his thrusts looking for the spot that would have Ai seeing stars.

It didn't take long before Ai's back was arching off the bed, his nails scraping down the elders back and letting out a long, loud moan.

"Fuuuuck. Rin, there!"

Rin began to thrust with more fervour, feeling his climax building up. Nitori reached with one hand between them and grasped his own erection and started to pump it in time with the red heads thrusts.

"R-Rin, ah...hah...Rin...ngh," Nitori gasped breathlessly.

Rin could feel Ai tensing beneath him, holding his climax back.

"Ai! A-Ai, I'm close," Rin warned, readying himself to pull out.

Sensing what his boyfriend was about to do, Nitori wrapped his legs around Rin's waist pulling him closer.

"Come inside me. Please Rin!" the silver haired boy practically demanded.

Rin, having little other choice, began to thrust in even harder and Ai was soon throwing his head back moaning Rin's name as his orgasm pulsed through him. Nitori's inner walls clamped down onto Rin making the friction and pressure unbearable and after a few more thrusts he was spilling himself inside of Ai as he grunted his name.

After a few moments he collapsed on top of Nitori feeling completely spent. He quickly rolled to the side, using what little energy he had in that moment, so that he wouldn't be crushing the smaller boy. They lay like that for a few minutes just catching their breaths and basking in their post-orgasm bliss.

Ai was the first to break the silence by simply stating, "I need a shower."

However he made no effort to move and Rin let out a laugh.

"Same here...but in a minute. I'm not sure my legs are working properly yet."

After a minute Ai grunted and rolled himself off the bed. He stood up and grimaced slightly as he felt the cum leaking from his ass.

"I'll go start the water," he offered as he padded over to their bathroom.

The door clicked closed softly behind him and Rin heard the shower start up. He sighed and shuffled over to the edge of the bed where he stretched his arms above his head, popping his shoulders and back. He stood up and caught sight of the camera that was still sitting on the table. He went over to put it back in its case, thinking that he could watch the videos from practice later, when he noticed a little red light blinking in the top corner of the screen. His brows furrowed momentarily before his eyes widened in realisation.

Did it...did he...forget to stop recording? He quickly pressed stop and scrolled through the menu, selecting the video from this morning. He fast forwarded through the first few minutes and, sure enough, he was soon watching himself and Ai making out on the bed. He zipped forwards a little to see Nitori on top of him, grinding his smaller hips down into his own. Feeling a blush rise on his cheeks, he skipped ahead some more and pressed play to see himself thrusting with wild abandon into his boyfriend, while the younger boy stroked himself closer to completion. It wasn't long before Ai was arching off the bed as he came and pulled Rin over the edge with him.

Rin felt a small tingle of arousal at the sight but he honestly still felt pretty drained from before. His thumb hovered briefly over the delete button, knowing that Ai would probably be mortified at what had happened, but it wasn't like it had been on purpose. Making up his mind he simply pressed the off button and put the camera away in its case.

He would tell Ai at a later date about their little impromptu sex video but for now his boyfriend was waiting in the shower for him. Water running all over his naked body. Droplets sliding over his chest and down his back towards his firm...fuck. Rin was in the bathroom and slipping into the shower with his boyfriend quicker than you could blink.

* * *

Note: Omg this was my first time writing smut. Ever. Tell me what you thought.


End file.
